Tied Fates
by Zeltazia
Summary: One day, when Kasiya was running away from his captors, he accidentally trip and fell infront of...guess who?...Pharaoh Atemu and High Priest Seth. From then on, Kasiya had to live with them. SxJ, YYxJ, SxJxYY
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, everyone! Newbie here! This will be my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic posted ever! Hope you like it. I did this at the spur of the moment, as this idea suddenly popped up into my mind.

* * *

Chapter 1

Running at top speed, zigzagging through the crowd of people was a boy in his late teens trying to avoid the people that were currently chasing him. He had golden hair that shined brightly under the sun and was quite fair compared to the people of Egypt, who were dark skinned and had black hair. Sometimes, people would stare at him because of this unusualness, and he would shout at them, telling them to mind their own business. This teen, was known as Kasiya.

As he was running for his safety, he spotted an alleyway to his left that was almost hidden by the large crowd. He craned his head to look at the back; the people were still chasing him. But there were only two of them now. He lost the other two in the crowd a while back ago. When a few people walked across his view, he lost sight of the people and he was certain that they also temporarily lost sight of him. Chancing this, he turned left sharply into the alleyway and pressed himself flat against the wall and held his breath.

"Do you see him?" someone shouted, probably one of the guys that were chasing him.

"No, but I think he went that way!" the other replied, as they passed by the alleyway.

Once they were gone and when he thought he was safe, he let out his breath, surprised that he held it in that long, as he slid down the wall. Heart thumping wildly, he tried to calm it down. The people before had been chasing by the orders of his father who was about to sell him away at the market. He, his own father! Selling away his only son as slave at the market! The four people whom had been chasing him were hired by his father to keep an eye on him, to make sure he does not escape before he was sold.

'Hmph, some type of father he is,' thought Kasiya.

Kasiya was in a poor condition to be running. He was constantly abused by his drunken father. Black, blue and purple marks marred his fair body, which he tried to hide by wearing a cloak that had seen better days. Some wounds, not fully healed had re-opened and blood began seeping through the bandages. He was breathing raggedly as the pain had intensified during the chase.

A lone tear streaked down his face, as he thought about his only family. He wiped at it furiously and got up from his spot. Kasiya decided to leave his spot as soon as possible before any of the people that was searching for him returned and decided to search there. As Kasiya ran from his spot, a shout was heard and he turned to look. Swearing at the site, he picked up his pace and ran through the alleyways. It was the other two people that he lost in the crowd. They had found him and they began to give chase again.

He ran down the alley, turned left, down and left again. Suddenly, he was out in the open again and was desperately trying to find somewhere else to hide. Something seemed to be going on as a large crowd was starting to form and a path was created in the middle.

"Get him!" someone shouted and Kasiya turned to only find that the two people whom were chasing him before had reunited with the other two that came out from nowhere.

With no chance to fully process what was happening as the crowd formed, Kasiya dashed through the crowds, determining to lose the four chasers in the crowd once again. What he did not expect though, was to trip over someone's feet and fell right in the middle of the path that the crowd created.

A few pairs of feet stooped right beside him and he chanced to look up. It was not only the guards with the royal uniform that shocked him, it was the two men that stood before him. The closest one to him had a pair of ice-cold blue eyes and wore royal blue robes, while the other, beside him had ruby red eyes and was wearing a majestic red kilt outlined in gold. He gasped in terror as it finally dawned on him who they were.

They were one other than High Priest Seth and Pharaoh Atemu.

* * *

So... how was it? Was the story good? Nice? Bad? Anyhow, please R&R and i will be happy to continue with it if you are all happy with it... Over and out!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hihi! The second chappie's up. As one of you requested, I tried making this chapter a little longer. As always, I hope that you like it. Poor Kasiya(whose real name is Katsuya), he seems to be abused a lot by his father. >. ... But no worries! He is soon saved by Yami and Seto, or in this case, Pharaoh Atemu and High Priest Seth! Enough chatting already, onwards to the story!

* * *

  
Chapter 2

As if time had stopped on its own accord, the trio just stared at one another for what seemed like eternity, which is of course, only a minute or less. It was as if that moment was meant to be, and it was fate that brought them together. When High Priest Seth finally regained his senses and was about to say something, a shout followed by another was heard. Kasiya, seeming to hear this, quickly got up on his feet and prepared to run again, but was soon caught by one of his chasers as soon as he tried to run. Kasiya struggled to break free of his captor's grasp but it was to no avail. Another one of Kasiya's chasers came and tried to help the other by holding Kasiya down.

The High Priest was not slightly amused by this ruse display, compared to the Pharaoh whom was really amused that Kasiya's chasers had not noticed that the High Priest and the Pharaoh were present. It was when one of the captor's hit Kasiya's head with a fist and a sickening crack sounded, that the Pharaoh lost his cool. Needless to say, Kasiya was dazed by that hit.

When Kasiya's chasers finally realized in whose presence they were in, it was too late. They were past forgiveness. When the Pharaoh was about to open his mouth and say something, the High Priest cut in instead. The crowd that was present held their breath and looked on to see what would happen, as the High Priest was known for his unforgiving nature when one was to cross him.

"What do you think you're doing in the presence of Pharaoh Atemu and me?" he boomed, gripping his Sennen Rod tightly.

The Pharaoh stood aside, knowing that the High Priest was more than enough to handle those that there to display this disgusting scene in front of them. He just glared at Kasiya's chasers from his corner and witnessed, knowing fully well what was about to happen when the High Priest was around.

"Well? Speak up worthless fools, or do I have to force it out from both of you?" the High Priest continued.

The two people who held Kasiya down were now cowering at the presence of the High Priest. They too know how powerful the High Priest and what he was capable of was. It certainly did not mean mercy, especially in the presence of the Pharaoh. Rumors had it that though the Pharaoh might be a kind and considerate ruler, he resembles a monster whenever he was furious.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my lord," answered the guy who had hit Kasiya.

"Why, pray tell, must I forgive you and your colleague here for your insolent behaviors in front of the Pharaoh and me," the High Priest questioned them.

"I…It's not our fault, my lord," the other one replied shakily. The High Priest raised his right eyebrow at that.

"Then who's is it then?" he asked sarcastically and clearly not amused.

"It's that boy, my lord. He's a runaway slave that's about to be sold at the market! We were ordered by our master to catch him and bring him back!" the first answered, while pointing at Kasiya.

"Really now?" the High Priest asked, a hint of amusement lacing under his words. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kasiya edging away, broke into a full out run when he was noticed.

Everyone was surprised at first, but the other two chasers, who had just caught up, caught him, not noticing what was happening beforehand. One of them jumped and caught Kasiya by the waist and pushed him onto the ground. He then sat on Kasiya's back and held his hands behind his back. The other kicked him in the stomach and Kasiya screamed.

"Ha! How do you like that, huh? Just because you're the boss's son whose about to be sold off, doesn't mean I'm gonna be easy on you!" he shouted, while kicking Kasiya's stomach repeatedly, not seeming to notice everyone's shocked expression. The Pharaoh was really furious by now.

"Guards, arrest these men at once!" the Pharaoh boomed. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the Pharaoh. He was so quiet; witnessing what was unfolding until they forgot that he was there. The chasers immediately began to run.

Immediately, the royal guards obeyed the command and caught the four chasers who tried to escape. Kasiya, realizing that he was free, quickly got up and tried to run away again. But as he did so, he yelped as pain overwhelmed his senses and made him dizzy, as more bruises were added to his fragile body that was already covered in them. He tried taking a step forward, but his legs buckled under him and he fell.

But before his body could reach the ground, someone had caught him from behind. He felt his body lifted from the ground and he tensed. He tried fighting back the blackness that threatened to swallow him so that he could escape his captor's arms. But he could not summon any strength to do so. He was so tired and so hurt that he soon gave up and allowed the darkness to swallow his consciousness.

As the Atemu lifted Kasiya's body, he was amazed at how light Kasiya seemed to be. It was as if he weighed like nothing but a bag of feathers! He was worried whether the boy could survive or not, as he seemed to be burning up with a high fever. But as soon as worry was laced into his expression, it was soon replaced by that of anger.

"You!" he pointed at the first chaser. "You mentioned something about the boy's father, where's he now?" he demanded.

"Y…yes, your highness! He, the boy's father, was about to sell him at the slave market today, but he escaped. He's now at the market, waiting for us to return with his son," the chaser replied.

'What type of sick parent would do this to his own son?' Atemu thought as he gazed down at the fragile body in his arms. Then he locked gazes with Seth and the High Priest nodded, seeming to understand what the Pharaoh wanted. Seth then dug into his robes and threw out ten gold coins at the feet of the first chaser.

"There, that should be more than enough. Take this to your master and tell him that _his_ son is no longer for sale and has been bought by the Pharaoh," he sneered, seemingly disgusted at the prospect of paying Kasiya's father.

The first chaser nodded almost too eagerly, not believing that he would be set free. But his hopes fell when the High Priest ordered that two of the royal guards were to follow him. And as soon as that was done, the Atemu immediately returned to the palace, with Seth in tow.

Kasiya's body was becoming warmer by the minute and Atemu was worried for the boy's health. As soon as they reached the palace and Atemu laid Kasiya's body down on the bed in his chambers, he immediately sent out a guard to summon the healer, Isis to his chambers. He then sat on a wooden chair pulled to the side of his bed, all the while worrying about Kasiya's health. Meanwhile, Seth just stood next to him, trying to calm his nerves down.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you do. Please don't hurt me for hurting Kasiya in the story! You forgive me? Phew...I tried finishing this before going to sleep. So i was kind of in a hurry. I have school tomorrow...T.T... Story won't be updated fast now, as i'm gonna be very busy. I hope I can finish the third chappie by this week. So, until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya people! Very sorry that i updated so late! Bows down to everyone Like i said, I have been very busy these past few days and am still going to be very busy later. T.T...anyone care to do my homework for me? blink blink No? Fine. Onwards to the next chapter then. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

When the healer, Isis, finally came, Atemu was no longer in the room. He had left, though reluctantly, as his duty as a Pharaoh requires his presence in the throne room and in his stead was Seth. He whipped his head to the direction of the door as Isis came in and raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was fuming and tailing behind her was the guard whom Atemu sent to fetch her sporting a hand mark on his left cheek"What's the problem now?" she asked grumpily. "I was in the middle of changing when this no good guard came barging into my room!" she then shouted.

"So that's why… Anyway, the Pharaoh wants you check up on that boy there," Seth said as he jerked his head towards the bed where Kasiya was laid down without a care in the world, or so it may seem. (A/N: Seth only cares a little about him… for now. But later… get what I mean?)

Isis expression suddenly changed from anger to soft and then to worry. She quickly ran to Kasiya's side and immediately began to attend him. Then she remembered about Seth and shooed him out. Seth mumbled something under his breath and walked out like he was told to. (A/N: . Seth? Listen to someone?) Needless to say, Seth was a little miffed about being ordered around.

As Seth stood, leaning against the wall, he began to recall the events that had happened. He was surprised at himself for helping the Pharaoh, his cousin in saving the boy. The second thing was that he actually cared a little for the boy, which was a surprise to him, as he had never cared for anyone else, other than Atemu and his younger brother Mokuba. This new found feeling confused him deeper.

'Am I growing soft? Or am I just stressed out this lately with all of the work and new problems coming in?' he thought.

As being instructed by Atemu, Seth remained at his room or in this case outside as he was to be loyal and obey the orders of their ruler. After a while of having nothing to do, Seth began to feel bored and fidgety, and soon began pacing around, outside of the Atemu's room. After what may seem like hours to but is actually only twenty minutes, Isis came out looking tired and angry. Seth decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"The boy is no longer in danger, but is very sick. He has a high fever and that may take a week or so, depending on his state, for it to come down. It is not advisable to let him move around by himself when he wakes up as he is in no condition to do so. He might get hurt again and it may worsen his current state," she advised Seth as she handed him Kasiya's medicine.

Seth nodded as he took the medicine from her. Then, she immediately left without saying a word. He sighed exasperatedly as he reentered the Pharaoh's room. The boy, whose wounds are now wrapped up with bandages, seemed to be more peaceful in his sleep now.

"What am I going to do?" Seth sighed as he sat down on the chair tiredly, beside the boy. "Oh Ra, I wish Atemu would come back soon," he sighed again, slowly slipping into the realm of unconsciousness.

Kasiya sat, hugging his knees to his chest and crying into them. He felt that he was so alone in the darkness. He was terrified of it in fact. Was there no one who could save him from the depths of despair?

...O.O..O.o..--#...

"Kasiya…," a voice said "Kasiya, don't cry, you're not alone."

"W...who are you?" Kasiya called out into the darkness, fear seeping into his heart.

He started to move into a crouching position, incase he needed to run away from whatever was calling out to him. He wiped away the tears which were still streaming down his face. He looked around at his surroundings, but all he could see was darkness. Suddenly, the sound of wings being spread open was heard and something brushed against his shoulders. Then, a roar erupted.

That was the last straw. Kasiya jumped when he heard the roar and immediately ran, only to bump into something hard… and warm. When he looked up, what he saw terrified him instantly. He tried to scream, but he could not. There, right in front of him sat a black dragon with ruby red eyes. Red Eyes Black Dragon.

He fell onto his butt, and started to use his legs to push himself away and as far as possible from it. But it seemed that the dragon would have none of it. Its great tail swished forward, and was placed behind Kasiya's back, preventing him from escaping. Kasiya's eyes grew wider when he saw the black dragon's head moved forward, in his direction.

He shut his eyes, and waited for the worse to come.

But it never came. Instead, all he felt was a wet lick to his face and a deep rumble from the dragon's throat, which sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. He opened his eyes and was startled when he saw that he was eye to eye with the mighty beast. Again the rumbling came, and this time, Kasiya was sure that it was a chuckle.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you," it said as it butted its head against Kasiya's, "After all, you are my master." At this, Kasiya tilted his head confusingly.

"Ma…master? But I don't remember ever owning a magnificent dragon like you," Kasiya said confusingly.

"Oh? Don't you remember me? You saved me from that terrible owner of mine who was about to destroy me," the dragon said. Kasiya's eyes widen when realization hit upon him.

"No, you can't be! But I thought you were just a card! I never knew that you were actually a dragon!" Kasiya said, not believing what he was seeing, but at the same time, sounded a little excited.

"Well, I am and for your information, we duel monsters actually exist in a separate world from yours," the dragon explained.

"I see. But that still doesn't explain how I became your master," Kasiya said as he tried to stand.

Suddenly, the body of the dragon started disappearing. One by one, each part of the body became translucent and disappeared. First the legs went, then the body started to follow suit. Kasiya was alarmed. He was scared that something might have happened to the dragon.

"Don't be alarmed. This is normal. This just means that my time here is up, as you are about to wake into your world" the dragon said coaxingly, trying to calm Kasiya's nerves, "Until we meet again, master Kasiya."

"Wait! Do you mean to tell me this is all a dream? That it's not real?" Kasiya asked, tears threatening to spill once more.

The dragon's head butted against Kasiya's once more, in an effort to comfort him. It licked away the tears that were now spilling over his master's face. Kasiya hugged the great beast's neck, reluctant to let it go. It has been so long since he had a friend. He was not about to lose another one.

"Shh… don't worry. This is not a dream. I'll appear again in time of need. And no, I will not leave you. I'll always be with you," the dragon coaxed.

"But how will I know that this is real? That you are not just a dream," Kasiya asked. The dragon looked thoughtful for a moment, and then bared its fangs, as though it were smiling.

Kasiya's neck glowed and he had to shut his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened his eyes, the dragon was no longer there. Kasiya immediately felt lonely then remembered what the dragon said. When he touched his neck, the area near his collarbone, he felt something hard.

He found out that it was a black necklace with a ruby red pendant that had a strange symbol engraved on it. Then, he heard someone calling out to him. It sounded distant, but it felt close. He tried searching for it, but he could not pinpoint its exact location.

"Wake up," it said. It sounded worried.

'Who could that be? Who could possibly be calling me? The last time I checked, I knew no one except for my father,' Kasiya wondered.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Kasiya shut his eyes once more.

...O.O..O.o..--#...

As he opened them again, instead of darkness, he found himself staring into a pair of familiar ruby red eyes. The first thought that occurred to him was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and then decided that it could not be true.

"At last, he's awake," someone said. It sounded familiar, but he could not remember who.

When a pair of piercing blue eyes came into view, all of Kasiya's memory clicked back into place. His eyes widened when realization dawned upon him. No wonder the eyes and the voice seemed so familiar. It was the Pharaoh and the High Priest. He started to panic, and tried to sit up, but the gentle hands of the Pharaoh kept him in place.

"Where am I?" Kasiya asked, not daring to look up into their eyes.

"Your in my chambers and you don't need worry," Atemu immediately said when he saw the alarmed look in the boys eyes.

"But…," was all Kasiya said before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When Seth's removed his hand that was placed on Kasiya's forehead, he felt as though someone was glaring at him (A/N: If you don't know who that is, I have nothing to say). As he turned, he came in contact with Atemu's glaring eyes.

"What?" Seth asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

Atemu just gave him one last glare and pouted before leaving the room. Seth soon followed suit after he made sure that the boy and everything else was alright. And thus, Kasiya was left to sleep peacefully once more until the next chapter.

* * *

Enjoyed it? Hate it? well just let me know it in your reviews. Oh yeah, the offer for some one to help me finish my work is still up. Anyone care to help? No again? Fine. R&R and I'll see if I have the mood to write the next chapter. Kekekekeke... Until next time!  



	4. Chapter 4

Yoo-hoo! It's been a long time people! Sorry for the very very very late update. I was very busy with exams coming up and also had lots of projects to do. Waaah, I got a B for average for my last exam! Waaah! I'm gonna die for this exam! T.T… Anyways, on with the story and hope you like it! V. Oh yeah, Atemu's kind of OOC here. O.O… Hope you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kasiya's POV

For once in my life, I felt at peace and most of all, I felt safe. Safe and away from my father's clutches. Most importantly, free from those hands that has seen to my torture and abuse. All I felt during those times was pain, pain and fear.

But then, what if all of this was just a dream? A dream meant to make me feel the crushing reality of my life. Fear began to well up in me.

There was no way, that the Pharaoh and the High Priest themselves would come to my aid. Much less let me stay in the palace.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Slowly but surely, they began to pour.

* * *

Normal POV

The Pharaoh was bored. And I really meant he was bored. He was sitting on the chair, looking at the golden haired boy who was still asleep.

Why was he bored? Because he had nothing to do. Why does he have nothing to do? Because he was hiding. Why was he hiding? It was because he sneaked out of the council meeting and took refuge in his room without anyone knowing that he had snuck out from the room.

Suddenly a strange and mischief idea popped into his head. He grinned wickedly. He was about to pounce onto the other boy to rouse him from his sleep until a hand caught his arm, resulting into the Pharaoh to fall flat on his face. When he looked up, anger clearly in his eyes, trying to find out the intruder, a look of surprise replaced his anger. There right in front of him, stood Seth, his cousin and also the High Priest of Egypt. Seth was clearly annoyed with his cousin, judging from the look that he got.

The Pharaoh stood up, grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with his right arm. Then suddenly, another silly thought popped into his head.

"Hey, how come you're here? I thought you were in the shrine?" Atemu asked and then a vein popped on Seth's temple. He closed his eyes and tried to be calm.

"If I must ask dear cousin, what are you doing here and not at the council meeting?" Seth asked, very clearly annoyed at his cousin.

"I... uh... was watching sleeping beauty there! I thought that he must be really lonely, so I came for a visit. Eheheh..." he exclaimed as he pointed at Kasiya. Another veined popped on Seth's head.

"Really… And here I thought that you were trying to escape council meeting again and was about to pounce on the dear healing injured boy, only to injure him more because of your boredom and your stupidity?" Seth stated in a rather bored but irritated tone. "What's more is, you were the one who asked me to keep an eye on him, and know you've forgotten about it and did not even notice me standing next to you for, let's say, fifteen minutes until your puny brain told you to pounce on him."

"Seth, I'm shocked.! Since when could you say forty-seven words in a sentence, much less even say out three sentence at a time?" the Pharaoh placed his hand on his chest, right atop of his heart and even had the guts to look shocked.

"Very funny, and I expect you to fall on to the ground and fake death anytime now," Seth replied, looking increasingly annoyed.

What High Priest said, Pharaoh did. Atemu dramatically fell down and faked death.

"That's it! Out! Get out!" Seth practically screamed.

"No!" the stubborn Pharaoh said.

"…"

"…"

"What's going on…?" a third voice entered.

Both heads of the Pharaoh and the High Priest whipped towards the boy on the bed who was now struggling to get up. Seth immediately went to Kasiya's side and helped him to sit up. While his left arm held Kasiya steady, he grabbed the cup of water that was on the table next to the bed and held it to Kasiya's lips.

The moment the cup touched his lips, he drank it unsparingly. When he drank too fast and the water seemingly went down the wrong way, he coughed. Seth immediately patted his back, trying to get the boy to soothe the boy.

"Don't drink so fast, or you'll choke," Seth advised.

Kasiya nodded and drank the water slowly this time, when it was brought to his lips. When Kasiya felt that he drank enough, he tried to push away Seth's arms. Noticing this, he took the cup away and set it onto the table again.

Meanwhile, Atemu, being bored as he was, pouted when he felt left out. Seth had ignored him all the way and the other boy did not notice him at all. I mean, who could not notice the Pharaoh? Especially, when he is acting like a spoiled child at the moment. When Atemu could not stand it any longer, he cleared his throat and brought the attention of the other two occupants in the room to him.

The End…Just Kidding…XD...

Kasiya's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Pharaoh and he immediately tried to stand up. He hissed in pain as one of his wound reopened and began to bleed. Atemu immediately went to his side and pushed him back to lie down. He looked at Seth and the other sighed.

"Move out of the way you stupid cousin," Seth said, feeling irritated.

Atemu just puffed his cheeks and glared at his cousin and 'hmphed'. Suddenly, laughter could be heard and their heads turned towards the other boy.

Kasiya was clearly in pain, but for some reason, he could not stop laughing. The last straw was when Atemu's cheeks puffed out even further, clearly annoyed. He laughed out loud and tears stung his eyes. Finally, after a minute or two, Kasiya finally calmed down but his smile could still be seen.

"I demand to know what was so funny," Atemu demanded .

"You," Kasiya replied.

"Me? What did I do?" Atemu asked

"Nothing," Kasiya replied innocently.

"What do you mean nothing? Whenever someone say's it's nothing, nothing is ever nothing. Nothing is always something!" Atemu shot back

"S… sorry, just that I never thought that the Pharaoh could act like such a spoiled brat," Kasiya laughed again.

"What! I am not spoiled and I am definite not a brat," Atemu said, angry that the other boy would even describe him like one.

"I know, but seeing you act like that made all the funnier," Kasiya continued laughing

"Pfft, he's right. You are a spoiled brat," Seth chuckled, his hand covering his mouth.

"(Breathes in deeply) You! You don't mean that! Seth, I demand you to take that back!" Atemu pointed his right finger accusingly at his cousin as his left hand was placed on his chest above his heart as though he was hurt

"Never," Seth smirked. He was having too much fun.

As the two began fighting again, they totally forgot about their position. Kasiya smiled. Sure he was afraid of what was going to happen later, but he was now content on seeing the Pharaoh and the High priest at each other's throats.

He yawned suddenly, all of his energy gone for no apparent reason. He tried to keep awake but it was futile. Even with all the noise, Kasiya could not help but fall into the welcoming darkness again. This time, however, he was not plagued by nightmares and he smiled into his sleep.

"So what…," Atemu asked Kasiya a question but stopped mid-way when he found the other boy sleeping

He smiled when he saw that the other was boy was sleeping soundly and decided to leave the room and go back to the throne room to resume his duties. He sighed, thinking of the boring duty ahead of him and he pouted yet again.

Meanwhile, Seth checked that the other boy was okay and he changed the bandage on the bleeding wound. He then tucked Kasiya into bed with the blanket. As he looked down at Kasiya's sleeping form, he smiled a rare smile. A cute image of a golden brown puppy popped into his head and he chuckled softly as left the room.

When Kasiya was left alone, a shadow at the other side of the bed stirred. It was slowly forming and the shape of a dragon made out. A dragon with ruby red eyes that were usually shining menacingly at those who dared to hurt his master. But for now, the dragon looked happy and content, knowing that his master was in good care.

The great beast lay down next to its master and laid its head onto its master's legs and kept watch over him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sorry again for the very long wait! As I said, I was very busy. Sob...sob... 

So... you like? No? Yes? R&R please! T.T... I'm gonna fail my History exam...T.T


	5. Chapter 5

…. Sorry for the long wait again?... Heh… _runs away and hides in the bushes_  
suddenly, a soft whisper could be heard from the bushes._  
"I don't own anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"I'm bored."

"…"

"What are you reading?"

"…"

"Can I see it?"

"…"

"Don't you ever talk?" Kasiya questioned.

"Only when I need too," Seth replied.

"…"

"…"

The deafening silence and unspoken tension hung in the air. Kasiya was staring at the Seth while the High Priest himself was reading from a scroll. Rustling was heard once in a while when Seth decided to switch his position on the chair in favor of a more comfortable one.

Kasiya, being in his position is in no state to move about a lot as he was still recovering from his wounds. But being Kasiya, he is not one to sit about all day and do nothing. Once in a while, he would escape his room (Atemu had Kasiya moved to the guest room) and was often found in the palace gardens.

Who can blame him for wanting fresh air and the freedom to move about after being in bed for a long time? Unfortunately, his daily escapades had brought him to his current predicament. Isis had made Seth to keep watch over Kasiya, so that he does not try to escape again and further injuring himself without intending to. How Isis made Seth to agree with her, no one knows.

And so, during the rest of the time of Kasiya's recovery, Kasiya dared not move from his position on the bed. He was afraid that the High Priest might do something if he were to try escaping, but it was entirely another reason that the golden haired boy decided to stay put.

Seth promised to take Kasiya out to the markets if he were to stay put and behave, during one of Kasiya's 'Annoy Seth' sessions. That shut him up for good, well, for the time being anyway.

"Kasiya, wake up. It's already morning," said a voice nearby.

The said boy only pulled his blanket higher to cover and shield his face from the sunlight that was pouring in through the windows. He shifted a little, and then rolled over to face the wall that the bed was put up against. He tried tuning the other's voice out, but it was futile. The voice of the other person was persistent and stubborn.

"Kasiya, get up!" a voice different from the first said.

This time, another person had joined the first to rouse the lazy person from bed. After a while more, Kasiya gave up and rolled over to face the person who dared to annoy his sleep. He pushed the blankets down a little and gave his best glare. What he saw surprised him. The first voice belonged to the small boy with raven hair who is currently grinning at him and strangely resembled someone. However, Kasiya could not remember who. He looked to be no more than thirteen summer years.

However, that was not what had surprised him. It was the boy that was standing next to the raven haired boy that nearly shocked him out of his wits. The other boy had the same features as the Pharaoh Atemu himself! He had the same style of hair which have colours on spikes that sticks out like lightning bolts, same body built though shorter and most of all, his face features.

He jerked back to reality when a hand waved in front of his face. He shook his head and glared at the raven haired and shorter boy of the two and received a grin in return.

"Just so you know, it's morning already," grinned the shorter of the two boys.

"And Seth sent us to get you," the clone of the Pharaoh added.

"And are there any good reasons for waking me up other than because of Seth?" Kasiya inquired grumpily.

"You wanted to go to the market," the clone said.

It was those seven words that got Kasiya out from bed in a flash in favor of the bathroom. The other two boys sighed, looking on at the other boy then giggled. They were all going to be good friends they finally decided as Kasiya finally emerged from the bathroom, all clean and freshen up and grinning broadly.

"So, which way's to the nanny?" Kasiya grinned and the other two boys doubled over in laughtter.

* * *

_still in bushes_  
OO... Sorry! I know it's very short but I can't help it! Writer's block! XD...  
Either way, I'll try my very best on the next chapter and will try to make it longer.  
So, already guess who're the two boys? Wanna know what's gonna happen in the market??  
R&R and wait for the next chapter! Muahahahaha! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ahahahahaha Been a long time eh? Can I use the excuse that there was a lot of stuff to do and major exams to take care of? XDI got full As' for my exams! Weeee However, that was last year. I could have gone to Science Stream and the class Form 4 (Year 10) Science 1 (the highest in my school), but I went to Commerce Stream instead.  
How many thinks that I wasted the chance? Say 'Aye!'.  
Those who thinks that I should have just choose what I wanted to do, say 'Nay!'

Kasiya: Enough with your nonsense! On to the story! I wanna go to the markets soon!  
Zeltz(for short) : ...boxes him and disappears in a flashKasiya: Ow! TT  
Seth: Awwhhh, don't cry pup. I'll take care of your booboo. muacks  
Kasiya:  
Mokuba and Yugi: ... Zeltz here does not own us nor any other characters from Yu-Gi-  
Oh.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

"When I get my hands on those three, they're going to suffer," Seth grumbled as he trudged through the busy market in search of the three boys.

The moment they had stepped foot into the market, Kasiya and the two other boys immediately disappeared from sight while Seth turned to talk to the guards. While he was giving out orders, the three boys, itching to explore the place, silently slunk away from him and ran to freedom. So, when Seth turned back to them and found them missing, it was no surprise that he would as furious as he is now. After all, he was put in charge by the Pharaoh Atemu himself to take care of them and he, as a High Priest, could not lose face in front if his peers.

"They are really going to suffer," he said again when he finally managed to locate the three said boys. He stomped over to them and while towering over them, a black shadow of doom, reached out his right arm.

* * *

**Kasiya's POV**

"So... what's your name?" I asked the other two boys, as I did not quite catch their names earlier.

"My name's Mokuba, Seth's brother and he's Yugi, Atemu's younger brother," the boy with the black hair said.

"No wonder you both look so alike. I thought that the Pharaoh had changed his height all of a sudden," I said, looking down at Yugi and smirked.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Yugi fumed and I laughed.

We bickered a while, softly of course, lest Seth would loose his cool and change his mind about going to the markets, and with Mokuba laughing at the side. We thought of escaping from time to time but could not seem to find the right time. Occasionally, Seth would turn around to make sure that we were still following him and not missing. We tried looking innocent, but failed miserably. Yugi had giggling fits and Mokuba was laughing. I looked at them and a grin was plastered on my face the whole time.

"Stay here," Seth said, but we were not about to listen, not when we have finally reached here.

Signaling to the other two to follow, we slunk passed him when he turned to talk to the guards. When I was sure that we were out of earshot, we ran. Store by store we stopped at, marveling at all that was on display. Jewelries, potteries, decorations and food! I was in awe as I had never before took my time really looking at the things that were sold, being a thief and all.

As the three of us were discussing about the stuff being sold at one particular store, a towering black shadow that seemed to emit an aura, loomed over us. I did not notice it at first, but when Yugi and Mokuba looked behind me with wide eyes , I turned. My eyes too widened at their own accord at what I saw. It was tall and it was big, with colors I found too dazzling. It was...

"A circus!" Yugi and Mokuba squealed, as they ran off to the direction of the colorful tent.

"A what?" I asked curiously, as I followed them, barely noticing the arm that tried to grab me.

"A circus," Yugi said.

"That's what I want to know! What's a circus?" I asked again, blinking at their horrified stares and gaping mouths.

"What?! You're joking right? Tell me you are," Mokuba said while seemingly to resemble a goldfish more and more by the second.

After a few seconds, finally snapping out of his goldfish reverie, Mokuba gave a look to Yugi and they both nodded to each other. Then all of a sudden, they grinned at me in a way that made me regretted asking the question. Without a moment too soon, they grabbed my arms and started pulling me along after them.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" I shouted, a bit frightened.

"To the circus!" they both shouted too happily for my taste and right then and there, I knew I should have stopped them from getting the sweets earlier.

* * *

Sorry if it's too short. I sorta lost ideas (I don't even know if the circus even existed at that time, but let's just think that it has. XD), but I think I might've just found one.  
As usual, tell me how it is, and vote for 'Yay!' or 'Nay!' as I mentioned earlier. XD.  
Also, what characters would you like to appear soon? Suggest one or a few and I'll think about it. They're bound to appear sooner or later anyway. It's just how soon. XD.  
Ta for now again  
Zeltz over and out! XD 


	7. Chapter 7

O_O... O-M-G! It's been like 2 years since the last update! I really am too lazy for my own good. XD.  
Anyways, I nearly killed and threw my laptop away (not that it's its fault) because of the stupid connection. I tried uploading the story like almost seven times and nearly screamed in frustration. Luckily, I followed my godfather to his office and took advantage of his wi-fi connection there. XD.  
Enjoy! (though it's still short... Ahahaha!)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seth grumbled when he missed. Before he could try again, the three sped off and disappeared in the waves of the crowd. He immediately chased after them, as fast as the crowded market allowed him to. When he was closing in, a merchant stepped into his sight, trying to goad him into buying his wares that were on display on his arms and a finger pointing to his stall that had more items for him to look at. Without a word, Seth sent the merchant his infamous icy withering glare and the merchant cowered in the corner, as he realised that it was the High Priest he was dealing with.

Then, scanning the crowd again, he 'tsk-ed' as he realised that he had lost sight of them once again. He cursed once again and wondered if they were worth all the trouble and time, when he could have done something else of more importance instead. There were piles of scrolls and documents that needed organising in the royal library and Seth was not one to shirk his responsibilities and he certainly did not trust to leave the others to their own mechanism without his supervision. In fact, the last time he did, all hell nearly broke lose when he discovered that everything was placed wrongly and he had to literally and painstakingly remove every one of them and place them back into their proper place. Both females and even grown men were left crying that night.

"Tsk, when I get my hands on them, they'll pay dearly," Seth grumbled darkly as he took off once more to find the missing trio.

* * *

Running, they trio made their way towards the entrance of the tent. Kasiya nearly screamed bloody murder as Yugi and Mokuba suddenly stopped infront of him and he nearly crashed into them and the people in front of them. Regaining his balance, Kasiya tried to find out what had made them stopped so suddenly. Looking up, he saw a sign a that read 'Entrance Fee - 15 Coppers'. Dejected, he sighed softly and look at the other two, who were too excited for their own good. As they were reaching into their pouches to pay, Kasiya tapped them on their shoulders.

"Erm... guys? I'm sorry to say this, but I'll have to sit this one out," Kasiya smiled apologetically.

"Huh? Why?" Mokuba and Yugi exclaimed together loudly.

"Well... let's just say I don't have the money, so I can't go in," Kasiya sighed. When giggling reached his ears, he could help but feel a little embarrassed and pissed. Just because he did not have the money, it did not give them the rights to laugh at him! When he was about to defend himself, Yugi spoke up in a cheery voice that made him felt sorry for hat he had thought about the both of them.

"Silly, we're going to chip in for you! Just because you don't have the money doesn't mean you have to miss the fun! It wouldn't be fair if we left you out here all alone while we go in to have fun," Yugi grinned.

"Yeah! Besides, we wanted to show you what a circus is! It'll be loads of fun. Just trust us!" Mokuba piped in.

Kasiya blushed in embarrassment and happiness when he heard those words. It was the first time anyone had done such a nice thing, much less had anyone that cared that much about him. He was at a loss for words. He could only smile a smile that was as bright as the sun for the first time in many years when the two dragged him into the tent in search for the best seats. He promised to himself that he would return the favor in the future when given the chance.

Their search finally ended when Mokuba managed to grab a few seats by the ring, directly facing the center of the ring where the performers would stand to perform. Kasiya idly wondered how he managed to persuade the three adults who were there before. When Mokuba caught him staring, he just gave a huge smile. It was then that he decided, that it must have been the boy's huge 'innocent' smile that melted their hearts and encouraged them to move. Sitting down, he thought that he distinctly remembered dark wings and a tail sprouting out from the boy for a moment when the strangers moved and were not looking. He then made a mental note to himself to be cautious around Mokuba when he asked for a favor or something else.

After settling comfortably in his seat on the bench, Kasiya decided to survey his surroundings as much as he could from his spot. He noted that there were benches that were set in a semicircle around the ring, that were slowly beginning to fill up with the spectators for the day. The spectators came in many forms, old and young, married and single, locals and foreigners and many others alike, that added to Kasiya's curiosity on what was going to be performed later. He felt the high tensity of excitement hanging in the air, accompanied with the buzzing of murmurs and loud laughter. All this felt new to Kasiya and it made the adrenaline in him to rush throughout his body, causing his heart to thump faster, making him restless.

After what seemed like ages, the curtains at the entrance of the tent finally closed and what remaining of light that managed to sneak pass through hidden gaps throughout the tent, served little purpose if not none at all. The wild thumping in Kasiya's heart grew louder to the point that he was sure that his two neighbors could hear it. However, a glance told him that they had not, when he saw their concentration towards the center of the ring. Suddenly, a mysterious voice reverberated throughout the the tent, silencing all effectively. At that, Kasiya whipped his head back, focusing his every attention at the center of the ring, where slowly but surely, candles started lighting up by themselves, one at a time, in a small circle. There, in the very middle, stood a lone figure that Kasiya was sure as hell was not there before, clothed in magnificent colours.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome! Welcome, to the place of mysteries, where the impossible becomes possible and where tricks that you have never seen comes to play in this very place. Welcome, to Mysteria!" the voice boomed.

With that, there was a loud drumroll before everyone was attacked with loud cheerful music and every colour imaginable. Needless to say, the three were ecstatic, especially Kasiya. However, with all the enjoyments going on, no one noticed a dark silhouette smirking in the background.

* * *

Muahahaha!!! Told ya it was short. XD. The next chapter could take a while. Got another major writer's block. I thought of including the duel monsters to perform tricks, but then again, I wanted to make the story with only a few people being able to summon duel monsters.  
Hmm... oh well, Zeltz over and out!


End file.
